200 Drabbles
by loki-god-of-sexiness
Summary: 200 Drabble Challenge. Mostly Thor/Loki and Steve/Tony but there will be other's too.
1. First Impression

**Fandom: **The Avengers

**Pairing: **Steve/Tony

**Word Count: **105

It's said that first impressions are lasting ones. Well that's a bunch of bull shit and Tony Stark knows it firsthand. His first impression of Steve definitely wasn't a lasting one. The first time he met Steve he had thought he was snobbish, dimwitted, and confident. But as he got to know him, his opinion changed drastically. He no longer thought of him as a vain, stupid man but rather as brave, loving, and very insecure. Tony had made sure to fix the last one. There was no way Steve would ever feel like he didn't matter if his boyfriend had any say in it.


	2. Beautiful

**Fandom: **Thor

**Pairing: **Thor/Loki

**Word count: **109

Loki was beautiful; there was no doubt in that. His pale skin that held no battle scars made him look to be made of porcelain. His black hair that seemed to be weaved of the very night itself. His eyes that could change to nearly any color in all the nine realms. And his mind, although most didn't find that beautiful, his cunning mind full of knowledge and secrets. All of these things made Loki beautiful, yes, but he was never so beautiful as when Thor kissed him and that brilliant mind went blank, those ever-changing eyes closed, and that black as night hair stuck up in all directions.


	3. 67 Percent

**Fandom: **Non specific

**Pairing: **Non specific

**Word Count: **101

I can't give all of myself to you. No! Don't leave! Thank you. It's not that I don't want to. I do. I just _can't. _Too much of me has already been taken away. Little pieces here and there to different people. People that left. No, don't look sad. Please. I'm fine. Anyway… like I was saying. You can still have some of me. As much as I can give. Now don't you discard it like it doesn't mean anything. Then I would have nothing left! I think… I think I may be able to give you 67%. Is that okay?


	4. Playmates

**Fandom: **Thor

**Pairing: **pre-Thor/Loki

**Word Count: **108

Thor's favorite game to play as children was that he was traveling the nine realms in search of a perfect bride, his best friend and advisor, Loki, by his side. He would climb the tallest tree in the king's forest, pretending of course that it was some far, distant land, and look out across the kingdom for a sign of the fair maiden. In the end though, the prince would always realize that Loki was far better than any other maiden. Out loud Loki would protest at the fact that _he was not a girl, Thor, _but he always enjoyed the game just as much as his brother.


	5. Mythical

**Fandom: **I'll say The Avengers because of how I pictured the AU in my head...

**Pairing: **Thor/Loki

**Word Count: **99

There was no way this "Thor" was telling the truth. The Norse god of thunder? Really? He expected Loki to _believe _that? Just because he had been named after the god of lies didn't mean he thought they existed! There was no denying that _Thor _was godlike, though. As far as Loki knew, no human could be that… that golden_. _That _gorgeous. _He was like an Adonis…. Okay so maybe Thor _was _a god. But human or god, it didn't matter. Loki would find a way to trap him and keep him there. His golden god. Or human. Whatever.


	6. Madness

**Fandom: **I'll have to say Avengers because it's after the events of the movie.

**Pairing: **None.

**Word Count: **272

Loki sent another precious item flying against the wall. All around the floor was shattered glass, torn pages of books, and anything else that held memories of his past. He couldn't look at them anymore. They reminded him of things that could never be again. He would rather be anywhere right now, even that horrid cage he had been in just a few days before. This was more of a prison than that.

But he supposed that was the whole point of this. They knew what would torture him the most. Pain he could deal with. Hunger was easy. But being locked in a place filled with memories of life no longer his? He couldn't do that.

He collapsed in a heap against one of his bookshelves, a choked sob escaping his mouth. The room seemed so dark and dreary, despite the afternoon sun shining bright through the windows. Of course it would.

He shut his eyes to try and block out laughter and happy faces. He didn't want to see his- _Thor's_- mother singing him lullabies, didn't want to see he and his older brother wrestling on the floor, didn't want to see any of it. Haunted. That's what this place was.

The laughter and smiles turned into sneers and whispered taunts. _"You're worthless.", "No one wants you back.", "Why didn't you just die in the Void like you should've? Like you wanted to? Everyone would've been happier."_

"Shut up!" he shouted to an empty room.

Maybe he truly had gone insane.


	7. Silence

**Fandom: **The Avengers

**Pairing: **None

**Word Count: **131

For a smith of words and lies, someone who never dares to close their mouth in fear of losing who they are and their sense of importance, silence is the deadliest weapon of them all. It seemed to claw at the mischief god's throat, wrapping around in black tendrils that squeezed the life out of him. Powerless. That is what they made him. Absolutely powerless. And oh, how ironic that was. One who had so craved fear, respect, and praise from even disgusting beings like those idiot mortals, brought down to this level of humiliation. It was _embarrassing. _Oh, how he wanted to claw and tear at the mask that tortured him, even if it tore his own skin into shreds. He did not care. He just hated this wretched _silence_.


	8. Vengeance

**Fandom: **The Avengers

**Pairing: **Thor/Loki

**Word Count: **163

**A/N:** This chapter is rated M. Also, it's my first time writing anything resembling smut. So. If you could kindly tell me what I need to improve on, I'd love you until Ragnarok comes.

_This_, this was true vengeance. Loki let a moan slip past his lips as he locked his ankles behind the thunder god's back, drawing him in deeper. He had to hide a triumphant smirk when the idiot grunted, gripping his younger _brother's _wrists tighter; almost to the point of pain. But that was rather the trickster's point in all this. This was for revenge, a way to gain control; finally seize the upper hand. Not the delusion that this was reconciliation, Loki being the dammed oaf's brother again, as Thor so obviously thought it would be. And the mischief god would _let _him think that. He _wanted _him to think that. One day, this would bring about the worst pain the blonde could possibly feel. Loki would simply laugh. How could he be so _naïve _to believe _him_? No, Loki did not love him. This was only a pleasurable side effect of his plan. Because surely… surely it could not be anything else.


	9. Entwined

**Fandom: **The Avengers

**Pairing: **Implied Thor/Loki

**Word Count: **215

Their fate is entwined; tangled. Realms are cease to be, wars are fought, battles lost and won, but still they dance around each other in a twisted mockery of love and affection. One lives in shadow and darkness, the smirk creeping on his lips the only thing that betrays the air of a funeral that trails after him like smoke. The other thrives on sunlight and praise, yet he would gladly fight his way to the darkness if only to be near the wicked sorcerer he once dared to call brother; who he still does even if it's only in his own mind. But still the Norns had cursed them to forever be together and never near. From young boys giggling and chasing each other around their mother's gardens, to only slightly older boys hiding away in the shadows the younger grew so accustomed to just so they could steal a few precious moments, and now the enemies who can never find it in themselves to simply kill the other and end it all; they have been side by side. Perhaps in hatred or love, but one thing is for certain. Thor is not Thor without Loki, as light cannot be without darkness, and Loki cannot be Loki without Thor. Sometimes, fate can be cruel.


End file.
